Elodie Fynn
Appearance: There was a point, not so long ago, that Elodie Fynn could have been called a modestly attractive, if plain, young woman among the Ansari tribe; standing at an average height, of an average weight, with subdued auburn hair cut to an unremarkable neck-length, every feature of Elodie’s appearance seems to have been tailored to the best of her ability to deviate from her perception of the norm as little as possible. Rather than dressing to accentuate her personality, her near-uniform choice of garb almost emphasizes a lack of one; bereft of accessories, flair, and any jewelry which could invoke a sense of charm or uniqueness, her simple green dresses stood out only in how little they stood out. However, recent developments have sabotaged her efforts to achieve a façade of normalcy irreparably. Her skin, a sallow pale accented by Ansari lines of glowing yellow, is partitioned by recently sewn stitches running around and across the exposed flesh of her limbs, neck, and head in crisscrossing patterns. The seams along her neck, lower arms, midriff, and knees are thin lines lacking the sutures of the rest, dividing her body into six distinct pieces. Personality: Elodie is, and always has been, an odd girl. Since the days of her childhood she has been enduringly antisocial, has never quite understood the emotions and behaviors of others, and suffers from, speaking medically, a mild case of sociopathy. However, she has also always been particularly observant, and rather early in her life she came to notice two things: firstly, that her perception and thoughts always seemed to differ from those of the people around her, and secondly, that this disparity seemed to make those people more uncomfortable when they were near her than with others. At first, she paid this no mind; feeling no particular desire to spend her time in the company of others she felt that their discomfort, their stilted affectations and the glances they gave her when they thought she wouldn’t see, ultimately meant little to her. However, as time passed and the necessity of interacting with others became increasingly apparent, she came to realize that things would be far easier for her if she could learn to act in the way people expected. If she could make her sense of normalcy match theirs, if she could make them look at her in the same way they looked at everyone else, she wouldn’t have to suffer undue hardship. Thus, Elodie decided to act, to mimic the behaviors and reactions people expected, convincing herself that by doing so it would one day stop being an act. As of yet it has not, but until recently the veneer had been enough for people to accept her as nothing more than a reserved, but otherwise ordinary, girl. However, this too has been subverted by the events of the past weeks; namely, the brief span of time she spent being undeniably dead led to a slight atrophy of her frontal lobe, causing the quixotic detachment of her true nature to leak into her ‘normal’ charade. Nonetheless she remained quite determined to someday become normal, if only in name; at least, until the influence of a Halfling and a ghost began to slowly change her mind. Skills and Abilities: Modular Design: When he found his daughter strewn across the forest floor, when he made the decision that her wellbeing outweighed every ethical obligation of his profession and every moral fiber in his body, Elodie’s father, one Alton Fynn, swore that he would never see her lifeless again. He was a master of his craft; what the weakness of nature had denied him, denied her, he was determined to provide. When he rebuilt her, stitching her back piece by piece, he made his own improvements on evolution’s design: rerouting a vein here, reinforcing bone structure there. Above all he prioritized redundancy, creating a golem that could survive the sort of dismemberment that had necessitated this. Elodie’s body, while generally functioning as a collective whole, is separated into six individual segments, each capable of independent operation. Each of these is functionally self-sufficient; with compartmentalized simulacra of respiratory, circulatory, and Juice distribution systems, each part is dependent only on the direction of Elodie’s brain to survive if removed from the others. Likewise, each of these parts can be deemed expendable and replicable if necessary. The only exception to this is Elodie’s head; while she no longer has the need for most ‘vital’ organs, her brain remains essential and irreplaceable. Rugged: While Alton designed Elodie’s new body to be largely replaceable, he did so as an absolute last resort; after all, he had no desire to see his daughter torn apart again. To avoid such an eventuality, Alton made his golem as durable as he could manage; thick and internally plated skin helps to reduce and repel blows, layers of compacted cellulite infused with veins carrying warmed or cooled fluids insulates from thermal extremes, and reinforced bones supported by dense and flexible Juice-based muscle tissue provide strength and stability far exceeding the capabilities of an ordinary elven girl. Each part is also capable of slowly regenerating damaged flesh by drawing from the Juice stored in the others; logically, the damaged part must be assembled with the rest for this to be possible. Minor Golemancy: While lacking in both the dedication and the interest to become a practitioner as skilled as her father, Elodie has made an elementary foray into his art. While large constructs are beyond her abilities, she is capable of shaping from her imagination small golems of clay, mud, or other earthen materials and directing them to her will. These are limited to a cubic foot in size at most, and she can sustain up to three golems at a time. Her own construction remains neigh-incomprehensible to her; should one of the pieces of her sustain extensive damage, only her father would be capable of repairing or replacing it. However, in an effort to achieve at least some form of self-reliance, Elodie’s skills in sewing have seen a dramatic improvement. Category:Player Characters